


A Dangerous Game

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [10]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Robert hasn't stopped thinking about Aaron since the kiss. He can still feel his lips on his own. Knowing he won't be able to get him out of his mind no matter what he does, he goes out looking for him.





	A Dangerous Game

“Come on. Come on.” The words were quiet, he wasn't quite sure we he even spoke them. It wasn't as if the person they were meant for could hear them. Robert sat in his car with the ignition off, his leg bounced up and down, and he was close to biting his fingernails. He couldn't help it, it was late, late enough the skies were dark, and here he sat in his car stalking him. Stalking Aaron Dingle. He couldn't stop thinking about it, the moment they had shared earlier, the kiss he could still feel on his lips.

It was like an itch. An itch that just wouldn't go away. An itch he knew wasn't going to go away. He couldn't stop thinking about Aaron, not since the kiss, the kiss that lit something within him, he was all he could think about. He tried pushing it away, figured that going home and fucking his fiance would make it go away. He was wrong, so fucking wrong.

“Come on!” He groaned as he nearly punched his steering wheel. He'd had enough if the waiting. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door quickly getting out, and quietly walked up to the garage sticking to the shadows. He didn't need anyone spotting him.

The creaking of garage door opening made him duck behind a stack of tires, and he waited until he heard the door to a car close shut, as the engined turned on he stood from his spot and saw him. Aaron was shutting the garage doors, and the car began to drive away, this was his chance. As Aaron locked up the large doors Robert snuck up behind him.

“I thought he'd never leave.” Robert said, his voice soft, he didn't want to scare Aaron.

“What do you want?”

“I came to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have backed off.”

“You should go home.” Is all Aaron replied before ducking back into the garage through the smaller door. Robert followed. The itch was driving him mad and he needed to scratch it.

Aaron walked into the office to drop some keys on the desk, and he could feel Robert there, he didn't even need to see him to know he was there. There was just something about him, a presence, and it was powerful enough that it sent an excitement through his body. There was something so wrong about it, yet it felt so right, and he liked it.

“You're really starting to annoy me now.” The words left Aaron's mouth before he even knew he was speaking them, and they were true. He didn't know what this was, what was going on, it was as if Robert was playing with him. As if they were playing a game. A very dangerous game.

“Yeah, likewise.”

“Get out.”

“Okay.” The word was soft. “But first I want to know one thing.” Robert said as he stepped towards Aaron with fire in his eyes.

The look was so intense Aaron could see it, and as hard as it was, he willed himself to move away. He stepped around Robert but he didn't get far, he felt a grip around his arm, and he felt himself being spun around, and pinned against the car he had been working on earlier in the day. This game, he knows it's dangerous, but he doesn't care. Not when he has Robert over him this way. As much as he hates himself for it, he wants him, he wants Robert, he's wanted him since he first laid eyes on him. He can feel his breath hitch in his throat as he looks up into Robert's eyes, and can't help the smallest of grins spread across his face. There was something so electric about him. A spark. It was unlike anything he had felt before. He was playing with fire.

Robert leaned down and kissed him, really kissed him. The sensation of his supple lips against his own was enough to make him hard, fire be damned, he was going to play. He was so caught up in the kiss he hadn't even realized Robert was holding his face between his hands, there was something so gentle about it, it confused him. This wasn't something serious. This was meant to be filthy. A one off. A desperate bloke who's only looking for action. Action his fiance clearly wasn't giving him. As Robert eased back Aaron quickly reached for his jacket and slid it off his shoulders before reaching down the Hem of his shirt and lifting it over Robert's head. All he could do was stare down at the beautiful man before him. The light alabaster tone, the freckles that peppered his body, it all just made him run his tongue along his bottom lip.

Robert went back in for a kiss, it was hard and full of lust, he pulled Aaron in closer by his hips and grinded his own erection against Aaron's. Soft moans escaped his lips only to be muffled by Aaron's own moan. This was it, this was what he wanted all along. This was him scratching that itch that couldn't be satisfied any other way. The itch that only the grumpy mechanic could scratch. Fuck, he's wanted him since he first saw him, not that he'd actually admit to himself, but ever since Aaron slammed him against the wall after he offered him cash for a pint, there was no going back. His tongue swirled with Aaron's, the taste of beer still on it, it was clear he had been drinking recently. None of it mattered though, certainly not once Aaron pulled back and dropped to his knees, he kept his eyes trained as he moved down, and still kept them locked as his finger nimbly worked his belt. He slid his fingers under the band of his boxers and jeans, and gently pulled, slowly pulling them down as if taking his time unwrapping a present. A present he wanted more than anything.

A smirked spread across his lips as Robert's dick sprung to life, fully released from the confinement of his boxers. “Nice.” Is all Aaron could say, his tongue darting past his lips. His mouth opened and he began to lean forward before Robert stopped him.

“No.” His soft voice let out.

Confused, Aaron's eye darted from the glorious dick in front of him to Robert's face. “What? This a mistake as well?”

“No, that's not...that's not it.”

“Then what is it?” Aaron asked.

For the first time in a long while he hated himself, hated himself for having just been with Chrissie. The guilt was there, he felt it, but not for Chrissie. He felt it for Aaron, for what he'd be about to do if he let him. In the end he just couldn't do it, he couldn't let Aaron do it, and he didn't want to tell him why. He wasn't going to ruin this. He leaned down and took Aaron's lips, placed his hands to his face and gently pulled him up. The kiss was searing, it was unlike any kiss he had shared with a bloke before. He had never felt anything before, not with a bloke, not like this. Whatever it was, whatever he felt, he didn't want to think about it, what it could mean. He pulled back and spun Aaron around, before running his lips up his neck.

Aaron simply closed his eyes and went with it. He knew where this was going, and he wanted it. He wanted it so bad he kept pushing his arse back into Robert, he smiled when he felt Robert pushed back, and he nearly lost his breath when he felt Robert pull back and slide his fingers down his back. It wasn't long before Robert had his fingers inside of his boxers, or even before they clung to his ankles along with his jeans. He gasped when he felt it, Robert's tongue was teasing his hole, it was very clear he knew what he was doing.

“Fuuuuuuck.” Aaron moaned before reaching for the handle and slightly moving aside so he could open it.

“Smart.” Is all Robert said as he pulled back from Aaron's arse. He bit his lower lip as he kept his eyes trained on Aaron's arse, it was everything he had hoped for. He stood up with a grin on his face and placed a hand to Aaron's back pushing him forward, pushing him down onto the backseat of a stranger's car. This is all he could think about since the kiss, all he could imagine, and he was taking it, just like everything else he had ever gotten.

“You have any protection with ya?” Aaron asked over his shoulder, his voice was like gravel, and it was needy. It had been long, too long, since he'd last gotten any action other than his hand.

“You want it that bad, do ya?” The cocky bastard was showing.

“Just as bad as you do.” Aaron replied. “So? Do you?”

“Already ahead of ya.” Robert said through gritted teeth. He already had a condom held between them as he tore the packet open.

A soft gasp escaped Aaron's mouth as he felt Robert's finger enter him. He bit down on the leather interior, dirty as it may be, he didn't care. Not at the moment at least. He bit hard into it and pushed back onto Robert's finger, loving every second it probed him.

“That's it. Open up for me.” He heard Robert tell him.

Robert's hand took a hold of him by his hips and pulled him back, he took his time positioning him, it was a tricky fit in the small car, but it wasn't going to stop them. He bit his bottom lip when he felt the tip of Robert's beautiful dick press against his hole, and nearly whined when he felt Robert teasing him. The tip traced around the edges of his hole, it slapped at his taint, and ran up and down his hole.

“Just fuck me already.” Aaron groaned, he wanted it too much, and he hated the teasing,

“Needy are we?” Robert said, his voice full of cockiness.

It was all he said before Aaron felt it, before he felt Robert enter him. “Fuck.” He gasped. Robert was big. He was the biggest he'd ever had.

The sting he felt nearly made his eyes water, it hurt, but it hurt so good. He took in a breath giving himself the time to adjust to Robert, and released it when he felt him push past the threshold, when he felt the rest of Robert glide inside of him. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he was in heaven. Fuck, he wanted Robert.

“Oh god.” Robert himself gasped. Aaron was tight, tighter than he expected. “You're so tight.” He said.

Aaron simply moaned, there was nothing he could say, he could barely form words. All he could do was reach back and placing his hands on his cheeks, he spread them further apart for Robert. It was like an invitation, an invitation to bury himself as deep as he could into him.

Words weren't needed, Robert knew what Aaron wanted, and he was more than happy to give it to him. He pushed in, pushed in as far as he could, and Aaron threw his back in pleasure. Robert had found the spot, he was pressing first against his prostate, and he could feel Aaron's legs nearly turn to jelly. He pulled back as far as he could and quickly slammed back into Aaron.

“Ah fuck.” Aaron moaned. It wasn't out of pain, simply pleasure.

Robert pushed Aaron down into the backseat and leaned down on top of him. His chest flushed with Aaron's back, as he slithered his arms underneath Aaron's underarms and hooked them back behind his neck. He threaded his fingers together and used the to keep Aaron's head down as he began to thrust into him. His own legs on either side of Aaron's, he kept a rhythm to their movements, a rhythm the car only managed to match.

Every now and then Robert would whisper something filthy into Aaron's ear. “You like that dick?” He'd asked first and he felt Aaron's head nod a yes beneath his hands. “Your hole is so fucking tight.” He wasn't sure why he was being so filthy with him, he'd never done it before. Not with any of his other one offs. There was just something special about Aaron, part of him just wanted to impress him. He didn't know why, he just knew he wanted to.

“Ah fuck. Ah fuck. Ah fuck.” Aaron nearly whimpered as Robert plowed into him, the car's suspension bouncing up and down with every thrust. “I'm going to come.” He said feeling the heat pool within him, feeling his toes curl inside his trainers. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Aaron moaned as he shot his load, every velvety stream shooting straight down the edge of the car seat.

“Oh fuck, I'm coming.” Robert groaned as he pulled out, he quickly discarded the condom and began stroking himself, as he pushed Aaron's hoodie up his back. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He groaned and he came, his load shooting onto Aaron's back.

“Fuck yeah.” Aaron whispered as he felt the hot liquid spurt onto his back. He knew they had made a mess, but it wasn't anything a few smocks couldn't clean up. As if reading his thoughts he felt Robert lean over him, he could feel the heat of his breath on his lower back, and soon enough, he felt his tongue running along it.  _ Fuck. _ He thought to himself as it dawned on him. Robert was licking his own come of his back, and just like that, he could have fucked him all over again.

After Robert had cleaned him off he turned himself over and slid his boxers and jeans back on, he kept his eyes on Robert as he pulled his shirt back on. The man was a god. His bird was one fucking lucky cow. He buckled himself up and looked back up into Robert's eyes, and for a moment he realized he had fucked up. This was a one off, but it couldn't be, he didn't want it to be. He wanted more.

They had a small conversation about what had happened. They both acknowledged it had been a one off, but deep down, they knew this dangerous game had only just begun.

 

 

 


End file.
